


Cold

by SleepyOread



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kinda rough sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyOread/pseuds/SleepyOread
Summary: Gloria tries to seduce KabuI decided to make this more than just a one shot
Relationships: Kabu/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fanfiction in years, so please forgive me. I just needed more Kabu content.

Kabu does not how he let himself get in this situation, alone, with a wet Gloria in her tent. All the older man had planned, was to do his normal evening run. He did not expect to see the gym challenger trying to escape the sudden rain, let alone her inviting him to join her. 

Now Kabu has to make small talk to pass the time, something he has never been to fond of. He sat across from the trainer, arms crossed, and nodding in agreement to Gloria’s current rant, only half paying attention. Luckily, Gloria is not so bad to be around. After all, she is a very capable trainer, she defeated him with such a grace...His train of thought was quickly interrupted when he felt something warm on his thigh. Kabu glanced down to find a Gloria's hand, it looked so small on his muscular thighs. He tried to bury any impure thoughts deep into his mind. So, he quickly shifted his gaze away. 

A warm feeling overcame the older man as he looped upon the younger trainer. Her eyes were filled with a hunger in a way that he has not seen anyone look at him in a long time. She softly bit her lower lip as she moved her hand along his thigh. Not sure what was happening, arms still crossed, Kabu did not advert his gaze, he was almost afraid to move. 

Gloria’s hand stopped right before, and instinctively Kabu’s thigh tensed up. His mind was spinning, what could this girl want? Is she playing with him? This must be a joke, he finally decided on, and relaxed his body once more. 

“May I?” The silence was finally broken. 

Kabu was too busy trying to rationalize what was going on, to actually pay attention to what the girl in front of him was asking. He nodded, Gloria removed her hand, and he put his arms at rest beside him. In his mind this game she was over. 

He really should have paid attention. Gloria’s touch returned, this time she cupped her hand around his now growing erection. His body betraying his mind. In no way could he let a gym challenger, if anyone found out it would cause a scandal. He did not want Gloria’s reputation to be tainted just because of whatever was happening, but his worries quickly vanished. The slow gentle strokes were all that it took. Kabu couldn't help but let out a moan. Pathetic, he thought. Even the slightest touch could have him begging for more. It has been too long since he was touched like that. 

Gloria took her time caressing the fire gym leader. She relished the thought that she was the cause of the erotic faces that Kabus was making. It was not enough, she wanted more. Without warning, Gloria let the older man go, and hooked her fingers around the band of his shorts. She looked up into his pleading eyes, waiting for permission. 

All sense of right and wrong was lost. Kabu did not know of the next time he would have such an opportunity, and Gloria seemed more than willing. He nodded, giving himself to the girl before him. All he needed was a little warmth. 

That was all Gloria needed, she was not about to back down. Ever since she fought Kabu, this has all she has been thinking about, and now it is happening. A warm sensation blossomed as she watched Kabu’s cock bounce once it was free. She smiled once she heard his suppressed moan. 

Gloria leaned closer, wetting her lips before she kissed the tip of his cock. He tried to place a hand the back of her head, but he was quickly batted away. Instead, she tucked her hair behind her ear, and wrapped her slender fingers around the base of his erection. With a light squeeze, she started to slowly stroke Kabu, almost as to tease him. 

Kabu let the girl take control, her enthusiasm excited him even more. It did not take long for her to fully take him in her mouth. To his surprise she seemed to be more skilled that he would have thought. Her tongue worked the bottom of his dick as she bobbed her head. The noises coming from her mouth as she swallowed him grew hungrier, more desperate. The gym leader couldn’t take it any longer, there was no going back now. 

The older man placed his hands on the girl’s shoulders and gently pushed her down on the sleeping bag, swinging his leg over to straddle her. Gloria’s eyes widened; spit covered her mouth but he did not care. He smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her soft, wet lips. Gloria let out a small whimper as she returned his kiss. Kabu placed a hand on Gloria’s cheek, softly caressing it as he broke their kiss. 

Swiftly, he removed his shirt, and he gestured for Gloria do follow suit. The two both took the sight of each other in. Gloria’s face turned red as she looked at how fit Kabu really was. She tried to cover her face, but her took her hand and placed it upon his chest. 

“No use being shy now” he laughed. 

He pulled her in for one more kiss, before having her lay back down. A smirk graced his lips as have gave Gloria another look over, this time taking everything in. She really was cute, young, cute and begging for him, he thought. 

A calloused hand cupped Gloria’s small breast. He started to gently massaged her, and when brushed his thumb across her nipple Gloria couldn’t help but call out his name. Kabu bit his lower lip and smiled, continuing to tease her perky nipple. 

When he thought she had enough, he moved his hand along her soft warm skin, stopping right between her thighs. At that moment a tinge of guilt hit Kabu, but Gloria was beneath him, writhing in pleasure. Tossing any negative thought aside, he lightly placed a finger on her slit and started to caress her before inserting a finger, and then another. 

Gloria tried as hard as she could to hold back her moans as the man above her stroked her most sensitive spots, as if he already knew how her body would react. 

“You are so wet Gloria” Kabu’s voice was low and full of lust. All she could do was nod, her body completely in his hands. 

Bucking her hips, Gloria could feel herself getting close. She wrapped her hands around Kabu’s neck and left of soft whimpers as to encourage him. Kabu quickened his pace, and once he could feel Gloria tighten herself around him, he removed himself from her. 

That did not win him the best of looks. He simply chuckled “Not yet,” he replied. 

He adjusted himself over Gloria, and nestled his face against her neck, placing gentle kisses as he started to rub his erection along her clit. 

With a heavy breath he whispered “Are you ready?” Gloria nodded, placing a hand on the back of his head, and the other on his back, bracing herself for what was about to come. 

Kabu gently bit the nap of her neck as he slowly entered Gloria. She dug her nails deep into his back. The feeling of Kabu’s thick cock filling her was overwhelming, Gloria could not help but call out his name through ragged moans. 

Once he was completely inside, Kabu let Gloria adjust to his girth, and lightly kissed her ear. He took her quiet moans as a sign, and he started to make shallow movements. 

When Gloria started to grind herself against him, Kabu took it as initiative to quicken his pace, almost completely removing himself before ramming himself back deep inside her. With each thrust it started to become harder for Gloria to hold back her moans, her breathing becoming heavy. She managed to let Kabu’s name slip, and he whispered her back. 

Kabu could tell that she was close, he repositioned himself, straightening his back, and looked down at the young trainer with heavy-lidded eyes. “You are so cute Gloria”. The comment must have excited her, as she wrapped her legs around the gym leader’s waist, pulling him in closer. In response, Kabu wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her in closer with every deep, hard thrust. 

Not long after, Gloria felt her climax approaching, she placed a hand upon one of Kabu’s muscular arms. She threw her head back, and let out an unabashed moan as she let herself orgasm around Kabu’s cock. 

Kabu lowered his pace, relishing the feeling of Gloria’s contracting walls. As she was riding out her orgasm, he felt is own, and quickly removed himself from her warmth. With only a few strokes of his hand, Kabu released himself in his own hand, careful not to make a mess of the girl beneath him. 

After one more kiss, Kabu laid down next to Gloria, both breathing heavy. 

Gloria turned her head to look Kabu in the eyes, and she smiled. Kabu smiled back, as he brushed her hair from her face. 

“Not cold anymore?” She asked, only to get a laugh in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I did not really edit this at all.


End file.
